Damon and Elena's after life
by TvdToPll4ever
Summary: Damon and Elena's life after the cure
1. chapter 1

This is only the first chapter

(I'm British so some words in this story might mean different things, e.g. pants, sorry)

This is a TVD fan fiction about Elena and Damon 's life after he drank the cure from Elena.

"Morning babe!" Damon exclaimed as he ran down the stairs in his pants and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Morning." Elena smiled back, she loved how funny Damon was as a human. They shared a kiss and he ran back upstairs to get dressed. Elena poured herself a cup of coffee and sighed as she leaned on the counter. She stared at her messy house and could only think about how she needed to clean it because Caroline and Jenna were coming over and the house keeper cancelled.

"I'm late, I'm late, ugh! !!!! I'm late!" Damon screamed running down the stairs.

"OK, you sound like the white rabbit." Elena laughed at him. He walked over kissed her and opened the door

"Love you, bye!"

"Wait, I made..." he shut the door "breakfast." she whispered. She had just enough time to eat and to get to work.

 _That night_ ** _Ding Dong._** "Coming!" Elena shouted loud enough for Caroline and Jenna to hear her.

 ** _Ding Dong._** "Caroline, I swear to god, get off my doorbell before I shove it so far up your a..." Damon screamed from the sofa.

"I found the spare key." Jenna laughed as she hugged Elena with angry Caroline and Damon staring at each other.

"You're not vampire anymore, I am. I'll eat you for lunch." Caroline grinned and hugged Elena.

"Red!" Damon and Jenna hugged "Come here Blondie." He laughed with his arms wide open. For the past year the girls had girls night on Fridays and Damon went out with Alaric.

"I'll see you later." Elena kissed Damon as he walked out. Caroline plopped down onto the sofa:

" What're we watching?"

 ** _In the bar:_** "So how's married life treating ya?" Alaric elbowed Damon.

"You ask that every Friday and I give you the same answer, we're not married we're engaged! Don't you have something else to talk about like Josie and Lizzie starting school?"Damon answered back.

"Fine, Josie is very excited about sch..."

"Aaagh! Just stop talking in general, Jesus! 'Josie this Lizzie that' yadda yadda yadda."

 ** _The house:_** "Elena?" Jenna came out of the bathroom holding a small object in her hands.

"Huh?... No! you weren't supposed to see that!" She shouted(not angrily)

"It was sorta on the bathroom floor."Jenna sadly smiled.

"Danm you Danny!" a dog came running.

"What is it?" Caroline walked over to Elena and Jenna " Oh. My. God! Elena Gilbert! Are you pregnant?"

Dun Dun Duuuuuun. Hope you enjoyed more to come!


	2. 2

This is chapter no.2. It picks up right were I left off in chapter 1:

"I don't know." Elena whispered.

"Well do you want to be pregnant?" Caroline asked. "You're great with kids and, believe me, it's not that bad!" She tapped Elena on the shoulder and smiled.

"You should take the test. Do you want to?" Jenna asked and handed the object she had in her hand to Elena. She took it and went to the bathroom. Danny followed her but Caroline picked him up before he could get inside.

"Pervert!" Caroline 'slapped' him on the head.

 ** _In the bar:_**

"2 burbons please." a familiar voice sat next to Damon. Alatic and he both looked over.

"Matt!?"They both exclaimed "Jeremy what the hell are you doing here?" Damon shouted at him.

"Boys night!" He got the bourbons and they walked to a table.

"Since when does he drink bourbon?" Damon asked.

"Oh, you've missed a lot!" Alaric laughed.

 ** _In the house:_**

 ** _beep, beebeep._** "That's two minutes!" Caroline turned the alarm off excitedly. Elena hesitated."What are you waiting for? Fine I'll do it, it's...positive. Yaaaaaaay!!!!" She hugged Elena and they were all happy.

"I'm gonna call Damon." Elena got her phone and went to the kitchen.

 _ **20min later**_

"What's up?" Damon and Alaric walked through the door.

"Hello Ric!" All three of the girls said. "We'll give you some privacy." Jenna, Ric and Caroline went outside "We'll go home!" Caroline shouted through the door.

"Damon, you should sit down."Elena told him so he sat down." I don't know how to say this but, I...I, I'm...I'm pregnant." she blurted out in the best way possible. Damon just stared at her.

"We'll say something, will you?" She was anxious to see his reaction.

"That's, ... That is amazing...wow!" He picked her up and kissed her as the twirled around.

"Cliché!" She kissed him.

"Aww! So cute!"

"I know!" Caroline and Jenna whispered through the window.

"C'mon!" Ric picked them up over his shoulder and went to the car.

Hope you enjoyed please do suggest some other fanfictions you'd like to see, like The Originals, or Charmed maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya, sorry its been so long.

Its been 7 months, Elena is now 9 months pregnant, they didnt want to know the sex of the baby (please suggest what it could be), there's also going to be a bit about Alaric and Jenna, Bonnie and Caroline.

"Elena,..." Damon started, walking to Elena, lying on the couch remote in her hand staring at the TV.

'Yep. This is tottaly romantic' he thought.

"I was thinking we...should, well we're engaged, so we should..get married?!"

"Wha.. Now?" She sounded . as she pulled herself up into a sitting position, since before the bulging baby bely was in her way of seeing Damons face.

"Not now. When the baby's born." He replyed placing a hand on Elena's belly.

"Well, I have finished med school. Yes." They were about to kiss when"On 1 condition. You plan the whole thing?" Damon nodded and smiled and they finally kissed.

"I cant believe we're getting married! I've gotta call the girls." She picked up her phone and dialed Bonnie's number, as the dog jumped in her lap. She spoke in the highest pitch possible and stroked her dog.

"Care, you can't just compell someone to give you an acting job." Bonnie talked as she went to open the door.

"Kl...Klaus?" Caroline exclaimed. She whooshed out the door pushing klais against the porch.

"Make sure Lizzie and Josie dont wake up." She whispered to Bonnie.

"Hello, Love" He told as he sat down.

"What are you doing here? Alaric could be home or the girls could've been awake, You know i havent told them about us yet!" She whisper-shouted.

"Bonnie seems to know! And I bet Elena, Jenna and any othe 'Na' knows." They are my best friends, they deserve to know I'm datings someone who killed 2/3 of them and tryed to kill the remaining THIRD!"

"Caroline...Lizzie, Josie!" Bonnie said.

"Crap. Leave, wait." They kissed and they both whooshed into different directions.

"Mommy's here."

So sorry that its really short but theyll be more once i decide on the baby's gender and what Ric, Jenna and Bonnie are doing.


End file.
